marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Boris Bullski (Earth-2149)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-2149 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Putrefied/Decaying flesh | Citizenship = Russian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Zombie, mercenary; former government operative and spy | Education = | Origin = Zombified human - Boris Bullski became the Titanium Man to rival Iron Man. | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Robert Kirkman; Sean Phillips | First = Marvel Zombies #2 | Last = Marvel Zombies #2 | HistoryText = Little is detailed about Titanium Man's life before the zombie plague arrived on Earth-2149, however it is presumed to have followed much the same path as Titanium Man of Earth-616. Titanium Man was seen by the Silver Surfer while he was flying around the Earth. He was seen trekking through the snow. | Personality = | Powers = *'Superhuman Strength:' Bullski underwent various experiments performed on him by the Soviet government for the purpose of handling the tremendous bulk of the Titanium Man Armor. The result was Bullski's size and strength greatly increased. Even without the use of the Titanium Man armor, Bullski himself has sufficient superhuman strength to lift 1.5 tons. | Abilities = *Even without the use of the armor, Bullski is a formidable hand-to-hand combatant and is a skilled espionage agent having been trained by the Black Widow. | Strength = *Strength enhanced by armor. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = *'Titanium Man Armor:' Like the Crimson Dynamo armor; The Titanium Man armor is essentially a Russian counterpart to Tony Stark's Iron Man armor. It has a tremendous armament of weapons and grants variable superhuman attributes to it's wearer, Boris Bullski. **'Superhuman Strength:' As with the Iron Man armor, the Titanium Man armor bolsters Bullski's already superhuman strength to much greater levels, increasing his strength by a factor of 50. With the armor at peak operating capacity, Bullski is able to lift approximately 75 tons. **'Superhuman Speed:' Despite the armor's tremendous bulk, Bullski is able to run and move at speeds that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. **'Superhuman Stamina:' The armor bolsters Bullski's musculature, causing it to generate considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a normal human. Much like his strength, Bullski's physical stamina is increased by a factor of 50. Bullski can exert himself at peak capacity for roughly 24 hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his musculature begins to impair him. **'Superhuman Durability:' The armor is essentially an extremely dense titanium shell making Bullski highly resistant to conventional physical injury. The armor can withstand high caliber bullets, artillery cannon shells, falls from great heights, exposure to temperature extremes, powerful energy blasts, and tremendous impact forces without sustaining damage or allowing Bullski to sustain physical injury. **'Superhuman Agility:' The armor augments Bullski's agility, balance, and bodily coordination during physical activity. While wearing the armor, Bullski is more agile than the finest human athlete. **'Superhuman Reflexes:' The armor enhances Bullski's reflexes similarly, making them superior to those of the finest human athlete. **'Flight:' The armor possesses jets built into the bottom of it's feet, enabling Bullski to fly through the air. While the full limit of how fast he can fly isn't known, he is at least able to achieve the speed of sound, which is roughly 770 miles per hour. | Transportation = | Weapons = *The Titanium Man armor possesses a broad variety of powerful energy beams that Bullski typically uses in combat situations. Built into the armors gauntlets are powerful blasts of concussive energy similar to the repulsor rays of the Iron Man armor. The armor also has lasers built into the area of its eyes as well as a beam capable of projecting extremely high levels of heat built witin its chest cavity. Also built within the armor is a powerful tractor beam that Bullski can use to ensnare an enemy trying to escape or to pull objects from a distance to potentially use in combat situations. The gauntlets can also emit magnetic flux rings that coil around a target and can expand or contract. If a target happens to be flying, these rings can disrupt the targets ability to concentrate and maintain proper altitude. The armor also possesses a unique type of cloaking system that generates a hologram allowing the armor to appear as if Bullski is merely wearing clothing or it can use the system to camouflage itself to blend in with whatever background he finds himself next to. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Cannibals